What if
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: a little GSR thing for your pleasure


A/N sorry it has took me so long to post anything, i have been extremely busy and will probably continue to be. but here is a little something for you seeing as its christmas and i love you all :) this is un-beta'd so please be nice. reviews are welcome and will build my confidence

Disclaimer i don't not own anything i just use them for a little while

* * *

"You'll never guess who I've just seen" Greg panted as he came to a halt just in front of his team.

"Spit it out Greg or you'll give us a heat attack with the suspense" smirked Nick

"Sara"

"Sara?"

"As in Sara Sidle you dumb…"

"Don't finish that if you want to live to see your grandchildren" Nick warned

"So where is she?" Catherine

"Well she's with a group of people who look like they might kill me if I so much as say hi" Greg answered

"Oh well she can wait till later, this conference thing lasts like a week and I'm sure our paths will cross, won't they Grissom" Catherine said as she spotted Grissom join the back of the group.

"What was that Cath?" he asked taking in the size of the conference hall

"Sara's here and I was just saying our paths are sure to cross"

"Yeah" Grissom said now very anxious to see the person who left a huge hole in his life when she walked out of the lab twelve months ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't keep doing this" she shouted from her position near the door _

"_I don't know what 'this' is Sara" he lied _

"_Oh come off it Griss, the looks, the touches, the innuendos, don't they mean a thing to you? She asked desperately_

_Things had definitely got out of hand, they had been flirting with each other for months and for a while the solve rates were up due to the team getting along better. Then some maniac comes along, puts Nick into a grave and buries him alive, things weren't the same afterwards. Nick had been saved and his return to the lab was a boost but it made people realise things and far from pushing Sara and Grissom together it drove them apart._

"_Here's my resignation" she sighed placing the form on the desk_

"_Sara…" he started regretting backing off from her _

"_No Griss, if you don't know what 'this' is then we are clearly not meant to be together even though its what I've always wanted"_

"_Please don't leave, the lab…"_

"…_Needs me, yeah well I guess you can find a replacement for me, I can't go on working here with a broken heart and broken dreams" _

"_Wait, take a holiday and see how you feel, I really don't want you to leave" he said getting desperate_

"_Too late" she answered giving a weak smile before walking out of the lab forever_

* * *

Around 7pm on the last night of the conference the guests to the conference were all seated in the dining area ready for the buffet dinner and dance evening, the CSI's from Las Vegas sat at a table in the corner of the room nearest to the bar as per Greg's request and were watching as other guests got up on the dance floor and karaoke ready to dance away the last few tiring days.

"So we still haven't seen Sara and it's the last night, I got to see my girl before I leave" Greg said slightly tipsy from the vodka red bulls he was drinking

"Well lets go dance Greg and maybe bump into a few people" Catherine said just as eager to meet Sara.

"This way my lady" Greg said earning a glare from Warrick and laugh from Nick

"So boss, don't you want to see Sara?"

"As much as you do Nick"

"Well here's your chance Greg's bringing her over to our table" Warrick pointed out

As each of the lads stood up to give Sara a hug and playful slap on the arm for leaving with out telling them, Grissom sat still in his chair staring at Sara like she was from out of space, he was studying her form, her face, her eyes. He wanted to just stand up, grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow but something held him back.

"Hi, Grissom" she said waking him from his thoughts

"Hello Sara" he said back politely

She was taken back by his distant posture and she realised he hadn't changed and her leaving hadn't caused him any pain, this hurt and she turned away from him to find Catherine glancing at the two and finally understanding why she left.

"So Sara you up for one last sing song together later on tonight?" she asked

"Sure Cath, I'll meet you at the stage after I sing my solo" she answered

"You're singing solo?" Greg asked amazed

"Yes Greg, I am actually a quite decent singer and I promised my other team I'd sing "

"You're other team, so you still count us as your team?" Nick asked

"No, you're my family and no matter how hard they try, they can never match up to you guys" she answered

Greg burst out crying and Nick and Warrick hugged her whilst Catherine smiled. Grissom sat in amazement at how much his student no his friend had grown, he loved her and it hurt to find she still believe they were a family even though he'd pushed her away.

"Sara Sidle" a voice from the microphone sounded out "It's your turn"

She waved at the guys and walked onto the stage smiling and laughing at her new friends who were pointing at her and joking

"This song is for a dear friend of mine who will always be in my heart" she said staring straight into Grissom's eyes before Kate Winslet's what if sounded on the kareoke.

_  
Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change _

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know 

She finished the song to the biggest applause of the night and she smiled before turning to head for the ladies as Catherine caught a glimpse of her face pouring with tears.

"Gilbert Grissom, I hope you're happy" Catherine fumed sitting down at their table whilst Nick Greg and Warrick looked on clueless.

"Excuse me" he said back

"Oh no you don't mister, your either going to apologise to the girl I've just spotted crying her eyes out or you going to wish you'd never been born" Catherine said evilly

"I don't understand, what have I done?" he asked just as clueless as the others

"Grissom I can't believe your sitting here telling me your going to let the love of your life just pour her heart out in the ladies toilets whilst you claim you haven't done anything" she paused "All you've done is stare at her the whole week and she's just sang a song clearly meant for you but no you are going to sit here and ignore that" she shook her head and stormed off muttering something that sounded like 'men'.

"Grissom, I think its time you did something" Nick whispered

Ten minutes later Catherine emerged from the toilets with a puffy eyed Sara who was clearly regretting this week. When suddenly Grissom appeared on stage and dedicated his song to the most beautiful woman he's ever met and who he loves with all his heart. Catherine nudged her to move forward as Rascal Flatts, what hurts the most started to play

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do 

Grissom walked off the stage looking around to find the one person he needed to see.

"Griss" Sara called out to him

"Sara, I…" he started but she placed a finger on his lips silencing him

"This is all I've wanted and for you to stand up there and sing for me is the nicest thing I've had done for me" she said through her tears as Grissom led her out onto the balcony

"Sara, I've loved you for so long and it took me an ear bashing from Catherine and a whispered plea from Nick for me to see I've hurt you and pushed you away."

She leant in and softly kissed his lips as the moon shone above their heads. Catherine walked up beside them with Warrick's arms placed around her stomach and ever so slightly whispered 'finally' into Grissom's ear.

* * *

THE END

Thanks for taking the time to read my story i hope you liked it


End file.
